Moonstone
by MrEye
Summary: Steven is visited by Spinel who gives him a gemstone she found in the garden but this gem is different. Could this new gem create some problems?


Steven felt Connie's soft hair tickle his cheek. They were cuddling each other on Steven's bed. Steven laughs and blows Connie's hair away, which causes Connie to laugh too. She brushes her hair out of the way.

"Sorry about that" said Connie.

"Don't worry about it. After everything, just cuddling you seems like the most normal thing ever" said Steven

Connie relaxes even more onto Steven's chest.

"I'm glad to have you back in Beach City. Lion still wasn't very cooperative with taking me to every BB you stopped at" said Connie

Steven laughed and tightened the hug.

"It's kinda therapeutic to be back if I'm honest. I'm also glad my Dad let me have my old bed back while I'm staying" replied Steven

Steven looked down at Connie and smiled. Connie smiled back. She slowly started to lean close to Steven. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Their lips connected. Steven smoothly leant further into the kiss. They both just kissed each other for a second before pulling away. Steven caressed Connie's face and smiled. Connie blushed deeply and buried her face into Steven. Steven giggled slightly.

"You still act like every kiss of ours is the first" said Steven

Connie lifted her head up with a playful grumpy look on her face which made Steven snigger a little.

"I'm shy!" shouted Connie, trying to hold back laughter

"Hi Shy, I'm Steven" giggled Steven

Connie huffed and in one quick motion pinned Steven beneath her. She looked incredibly proud of herself.

"Who's shy now!" said Connie, very triumphantly.

Steven's eyes glow as he notices Connie's smile and how her hair dangles into her face. He pushes his legs against her and she starts to blush. Connie leans in and kisses Steven. Connie runs her hands through Steven's hair but a sudden buzz causes them both to jump.

Connie pulls her phone out her pocket and sighs.

"I've got to get back home, my parents just got back from work and they're wanting to go out for a meal tonight" said Connie

Steven sighs as well but then smiles at Connie.

"I've had fun seeing you today though and I'm still here for another two weeks before I head to England"

Connie smiles when Steven says that.

"Well I'll be back tomorrow then!"

Steven and Connie hug goodbye. Connie pecks Steven on the lips just before she leaves. She walks out the door and jumps onto Lion.

"I'll tell the gems you said bye. I love you" said Steven

"I love you too" said Connie

Lion roars open a portal and runs through it. Steven walks back into the beach house. He hears the warp pad. He can hear Amethyst shouting about the karate class she just started to teach. The gems walk into the living room.

"Teaching the gems to do karate is so much fun! Even if the odd Ruby keeps accidently setting the ground on fire when they can't break a board" shouted Amethyst

"I've loved been Bismuth's assistant as well, creating weapons with her has been so much fun" said Pearl

Garnet and Steven smirk at each other

"What?" said Pearl and Amethyst simultaneously

"You two. You're having fun. It's amazing" said Steven

"Of course we are! Little Homeworld is at its peak" said Amethyst, like it was a question

"Speaking of Little Homeworld being at its peak. I have a lot of work to get through" said Pearl

"Yeah me too. I'll come with you Pearl" said Amethyst

Pearl and Amethyst both walk into the Crystal Temple

"How have you been Steven?" asked Garnet

"Amazing, visiting all of the state was so much fun" said Steven

"It's been odd without you in Beach City but we've been so busy so I guess it's kind of evened out" said Garnet

"It was odd being gone for so long but-"

Steven is interrupted by the woosh of the warp pad echoed throughout the house again.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Steven

"No" replied Garnet, readying her gauntlets.

Steven readied his shield. A pitter-patter resonated from the floorboards as something ran towards Garnet and Steven. As quickly as they could perceive it a petite, pink figure sprang from Steven's bedroom.

"Surprise!"

Steven threw his shield towards the figure but the figure ducked before it could hit them with a soft squeal.

"Oh my God! Spinel! I'm so sorry" said Steven, frantically

Steven's shield disappeared. Spinel stood up and looked at Garnet and Steven. Her new form was appealing to Steven. He liked how the darker tone reflects how much she changed but she still had that bubbly personality.

"Hello Spinel, how have you been?" asked Garnet

"I'm good, thank you Garnet. The Diamonds have developed Homeworld so much1 How have you all been?" replied Spinel

"We've actually been good. Life is going a bit smoother now. No more turning into a giant monster" said Steven, whispering the last sentence.

"Are you here for any reason, Spinel?" asked Garnet

Spinel looked down at the floor in confusion then looked up with glee.

"Oh yeah! It's because of this"

Spinel reaches into her gem and pulls a gemstone. It's a black rock with white streaks running throughout it.

"I found this in the garden! Pink must of hid it at some point" said Spinel

Steven runs into the bathroom with the gem. He starts to run a bath and grabs the Diamond bottles from out of the cabinet. He quickly dumps the Diamond bottles into the bath and then spits into it and mixes it with his hands. He pulls the gem out of his pocket and drops it in the bath. Garnet, Spinel and Steven all sit staring at the gemstone. The stone floats for a little bit then plops to the bottom of the bath.

Steven sighs and steps back.

"I don't think that it's an actual gemstone, Spinel. I think it's just a ro-"

Steven is cut off by the gem shooting into the air. A white glow slowly grows from the gem. It quickly forms into an actual figure. The figure completes and reveals a burly gem. Its body is majority black except for a white V on its chest and a white line over its left eye. The gem slowly huffs and then looks up at Garnet, Spinel and Steven.

"Hey, I'm Black Moonstone"

Black Moonstone's voice catches everyone off guard. Their voice is male.

"A male gem, I didn't know that was possible" whispered Steven

"It isn't" said Spinel and Garnet

Steven stares at Black Moonstone. His gem lies right where an Adam's apple would be. He's humongous. He's a new type of gem


End file.
